


Damn, Lauren.

by forbiddenquill



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: COOPERFELD, DO NOT READ UNLESS READY, F/F, VERY INTENSE SEX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The image of Karma looking at her with dark green eyes full of pity was burned into her mind. She could still hear her words and it stabbed a Karma shaped hole right through her chest. Just not like that, she had said. It hadn’t been easy. Amy had been falling apart. </p>
<p>And it still came as a shock when she realized that it had been Lauren who had picked up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn, Lauren.

**Author's Note:**

> This is strictly Cooperfeld. I know, I know, it sounds horrible and disgusting but after that finale, I guess I needed a little pick-me-up.

“ _And Karma’s a bitch_ ,” Lauren had said.

A long while later, Amy had to wonder if those words had been the reason the whole mess started.

Strangely enough, it wasn’t _her_ who had offered. Hell, it had been _Lauren_ , Lauren with her perfect blonde hair, Lauren with the baby blue eyes, Lauren who had gently took away all the cake and the drinks and asked her if she wanted to forget the whole thing. And Amy had agreed. Not because she was drunk off her ass (she only had two glasses) but because she wanted to see what Lauren had up in her sleeves. And mostly because she really did want to forget. The image of Karma looking at her with dark green eyes full of pity was burned into her mind. She could still hear her words and it stabbed a Karma shaped hole right through her chest. _Just not like that_ , she had said. It hadn’t been easy. Amy had been falling apart.

And it still came as a shock when she realized that it had been _Lauren_ who had picked up the pieces.

.

“This is strictly just sex,” Lauren told her, carefully locking the door behind them both. Amy had never been in Lauren’s room before and she had to agree that it was small. And Lauren was a small girl with a big voice. No wonder she wanted to trade rooms. “There will be no talking about this whole thing later on, okay? After this, I can go back to my normal life in this stupid hippie town and you can go back to your fake drama. Deal?”

“Deal,” Amy answered.

Lauren grinned. As she stepped closer, Amy could smell that sickly sweet perfume of hers, overwhelming her nostrils and her thoughts and making her head swim. She watched silently as Lauren unzipped the back of her dress, letting the fabric drop to the ground. There was still some part of her that was screaming—the annoying logical Amy Raudenfeld that always ruined all of her fun—but she squashed it relentlessly. She let her eyes trail down the matching lace underwear, the exposed skin of her stomach, the long legs that seemed to go on forever even though the other girl was incredibly short. Lauren gently pushed her down the bed and Amy let her touch her hair, her cheeks, the curve of her lips. Her heart was pounding loudly against her chest. She wondered if it would feel like this, if she and Karma ever did the same thing.

Lauren didn’t speak but there was a brightness in her eyes that made Amy’s breath catch in her throat. She reached forward, desperate for warmth and lust, desperate for the bliss that would soon come, desperate to finally push any thoughts of Karma away. Her hands clamped on Lauren’s wrists and then the other girl was sitting on her lap, carefully taking the pins of her hair and running her fingers through her neck. Amy shivered involuntarily. She knew this was wrong, beyond wrong in fact but it was hard to think when Lauren was touching her like that, almost as if she was a fragile thing about to break. She flicked her eyes towards the girl, frowning.

“What?” she asked, since Lauren was still staring.

Lauren shook her head, leaning forward and capturing Amy’s lips with her own. Amy inhaled sharply. She could feel Lauren’s fingers digging hard into her arms, squeezing so tight that Amy was sure that marks would show. She let her hands do what they wanted to do. And what they wanted was to pull at the little ribbon on top of Lauren’s hair. What they wanted to do was to touch every part of Lauren, letting their touch burn into her soft skin. And Amy let them.

Lauren suddenly pulled away with a puckered brow.

“I just realized something,” she said.

Amy’s chest rose and fell raggedly as she stared hard at her.

“What is it?” she asked, her tone a bit impatient since she had to fight the urge to reach up and grab Lauren’s face. The desire and want was running hotly through her veins.

“Your eyes are green,” Lauren stated plainly, tracing her fingers over Amy’s lips. And for once, she didn’t look pissed off or miserable. Instead, her face was soft and open, her eyes concentrating. Amy felt herself shudder. “I knew that but I never realized just how beautiful they look up close.”

Amy bit her lip, refusing to let the other girl see just how much the words shook her. She looked up at Lauren, still and barely breathing and suddenly coming in terms with the fact that even though she wanted Karma to say those same words with the same expression as Lauren had, she also liked the way Lauren had said it, as if it was nothing but the truth.

Without warning, she pulled Lauren towards her, fingers gripping hard at the back of her neck. Lauren kissed her with the same ferocity, the same intense emotion that seemed to swallow them both. Amy could feel the other girl fumbling with the zipper off her dress. Their skin felt warm against each other and her heart was pounding, louder than ever. She twisted around and finally, managed to shake off the dress. Lauren impatiently pulled it off her head and the cool air kissed Amy’s bare skin. She was pulling Lauren towards her, kissing the nape of her neck and running her hands all over her.

Lauren was breathing hard when Amy pulled away to plant soft kisses on the other girl’s collarbone. She was still letting her roam her body, taking in that hard back of hers, fingers gripping hard at the bra strap, expertly unclasping the lock open. And when she heard Lauren take a sharp intake of breath, Amy smiled and flung the bra across the room.

_Is this what Karma felt when she kissed Liam_? Amy wondered as she fondled with the soft underside of Lauren’s breasts and Lauren, being typical Lauren, yanked hard on her hair and kissed her, her lips unyielding. Amy opened her mouth and relished as the fiery ferocity that Lauren was known for, didn’t disappoint. She felt their tongues sliding against one another, fighting for dominance. _This_ was the Lauren Cooper she knew; the one who never backed down from my fight but still, the Lauren Cooper who told her that her eyes were beautiful was somebody Amy didn’t seem likely to forget.

It was Lauren’s turn to take off her bra and to her credit, it was gone in five seconds flat. Amy was surprised when she realized that it was already on the ground. She pressed hard against the other girl, feeling her nipples harden at the contact of the soft skin.

Finally growing impatient with the slow build-up, she pushed Lauren down on the mattress, crawling on top of her, kissing her still and running her fingers through her straight blonde hair. Something inside her stomach was clenched tight, as if prolonging the ecstasy and pleasure that was running through her veins. _Fuck Karma_ , she thought suddenly as she yanked down Lauren’s panties. When she heard Lauren laugh, she pulled away to give her a quizzical look.

“What is it?” she asked, fearing that everything was going too fast.

Lauren shook her head, actually fighting back a smile but it was there alright. It made Amy’s heart clench.

“You’re a lot fiercer in bed,” Lauren said, finally allowing herself a small but proud smile.

Amy was still for a few seconds then she carefully pulled down Lauren’s underwear, her eyes locked on the other girl’s blue ones. And when she kissed her again, she slipped a finger inside. Lauren gasped and clutched at Amy’s blonde hair, her breathing ragged. Her fingers raked at her scalp and Amy pushed in deeper, relishing the warmth of the other girl’s organ and being fascinated with the red patches on Lauren’s cheeks and the sweat lining her face. Her heart was pounding. She wondered if this was what lesbians do. This was her first time, after all and she hadn’t realized that it would feel so hot and sweaty. But most imporantly, she hadn’t realized that it would be with Lauren.     

Lauren was moaning in soft murmurs, her voice as smooth as silk. She grabbed Amy’s face and kissed her again, her tongue slipping between her lips. Amy felt so hot and so heated, her skin felt as if it was on fire. Is this what it felt like to be kissed by Lauren Cooper? Is this what it felt like to be touch and be touched by her? Amy tried to picture that it was Karma she was kissing, Karma whose center she was pushing into, Karma with her auburn curls and dark green eyes but she couldn’t. Somehow, it felt right that it was Lauren lying in front of her and offering everything she had. _That totally didn’t sound wrong_. Amy felt herself smirking. _Nope. Not at all._

Amy quickened her pace, slipping in two more fingers. She felt feverish, warmth radiating off her. Lauren was grunting and moaning against her lips and her fingers were now on Amy’s back, raking and scratching at her skin. Amy wrapped her free arm against the other girl’s waist and pulled her close. She shifted her body into a sitting position, with Lauren straddling her thighs and her fingers still pumping. Lauren didn’t mind the change. In fact, it gave her more leverage. She kissed Amy as if her life depended on it and her sickly sweet perfume fading as the smell of sweat and sex mixed in with each other. Amy felt as if she was drowning in her.

Lauren was nearing her climax. She panted and moaned as she kissed Amy’s neck, her lips sliding against her skin. Her arms were wrapped around Amy’s neck, pulling her close. They were folded into one. It was hard to pinpoint where Amy began and where Lauren ended. Amy’s mind was hazy, thoughts colored with Lauren’s face, Lauren’s hair, Lauren’s soft creamy skin and her bright blue eyes. There was no more room left for Karma and Amy didn’t mind. In this moment, Karma Ashcroft hardly existed. Later, Amy had to wonder if Karma felt the same when she was with Liam Booker, if Amy Raudenfeld didn’t exist when their lips clashed together.

When Lauren pulled away, her breath stirring Amy’s hair, she suddenly shuddered and shook, legs trembling beneath her. Amy rushed her fingers again, unable to take her eyes off the other girl. There was a certain beauty in the way Lauren’s hair was messed up, her lips swollen and her skin flushed. It made something in Amy’s stomach stir, like a hungry beast wanting to devour something. Lauren gasped and shivered and moaned and Amy’s fingers came out wet as Lauren’s orgasm faded.

“Damn,” Lauren murmured, pressing her forehead against Amy’s and kissing her.

Amy sighed, saying, “I know.”

They were still for a few moments but then Lauren pulled away with the fiercest look on her face. She stared at Amy and then said, “Now it’s your turn.”

.

Amy shuddered and collapsed, her hair tangled and twisted. Lauren was lying down, gazing at her as she stared at the ceiling, trying hard not to let her mixed up emotions show on her face. Her heart was pounding, her veins were full of heat and lust and her mind was still processing what had happened when Lauren turned to her side and traced patters on Amy’s abdomen. Her fingers were light on her skin and it made Amy shiver.

“Did you forget about Karma?” she murmured, her voice soft.

“I don’t want to talk about Karma,” Amy said.

“You got rejected pretty badly.”

“You did, too.”

“First of all, I dumped _him_.” Amy looked down at her, surprised to find that Lauren was already looking at her. “And second of all, I’m trying to be nice by offering you a hell of a night.”

Amy allowed herself to smile. “It _was_ one hell of a night.”

She wondered if her eyes were betraying her since Lauren actually had a small little smile on her face.

“Good,” she said, “Now go to sleep, Raudenfeld. I want to save the guilt and repulsion in the morning.”

Amy did as she was told, curling to her side. She wasn’t surprised when Lauren did the same, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her close. She could feel the other girls’ breath stirring the hair on her neck and it made her heart pound again. She thought of what had happened and was quite pleased at how everything had turned out.

“Hey, Lauren?” she called.

“Hmm?”

“Do you regret this?”

Silence hushed over them both but then Lauren tightened her grip and sighed audibly.

“No, I don’t. Not at all.”

Amy’s smile widened. “Me too.”

 


End file.
